


His Golden Earth Angel

by her_royal_shyness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Romance, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_royal_shyness/pseuds/her_royal_shyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a different version of Bucky and Steves beginning. This is if Bucky and Steve first met that day when Steve was getting beat up in an alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Golden Earth Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I thought well what if Bucky and Steve actually met when Steve was getting beat up in that alley and what would Bucky's reaction be and so I wrote it :3 Also like any author I really appreciate kudos and comments hehe ^^

Bucky was walking home to his apartment his heart heavy in his chest. He had just got back from getting his orders and uniform and can't believe that he ships out in only two days. On the way, he hears something going on in an alley and sees an angel curled up on the ground lying on the ground all bloody with a someone standing over him repeatedly kicking him the stomach. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” He snarked. The guy turned around and once seeing who said that went to punch him but Bucky dodged it and punched him in his nose knocking the guy over. As the guy stumbled up Bucky kicked him in the rear hoping that he would get the message which the guy did as he stumbled out of the alley holding a bloody nose.

Bucky then looked over to the angel that turned out to be a boy around his age and helped him up. The boy took his hand but as soon as he was up he let go of Bucky’s hand as though it was on fire.  
"I had him on the ropes." The beautiful blonde snapped.  
“Sure you did.” Bucky chuckled and started to wipe the dirt off of the boys clothes to his annoyance.  
“So what's your name?” Bucky added.  
“Steve.” Bucky’s angel replied not bothering to ask for Bucky’s. The only time Steve stopped glaring at Bucky trying to reject his help was when Bucky wiped the blood off of Steve’s lip. As this happened Bucky’s thumb lingered as he was mesmerized by Steve’s lips but reluctantly breaks away only to see Steve staring at his too. Seeing this gave Bucky hope that maybe his angel liked him too. Bucky thinks of the Stark expo that he heard was that night and invites Steve to cheer him up and hopefully get more from it. Steve agrees but reluctantly because the trip is surely going to remind of his additional failure to join the army.

When they first get there Bucky sees Steve staring at his lips once in awhile so while they're sitting next to each other he stretches and puts his arm around Steve hoping it wouldn't be brushed off. Steve rolls his eyes at the cheesy move but smiles and leans into Bucky more not denying that he appreciated Bucky’s warmth. Bucky grins hoping that that meant that Steve did like him the way he likes Steve. Finally, Stark arrives and as they're watching the flying car Bucky sees Steve's hand just hanging there, decides to go for it, and tentatively slips his hand into Steve's only to see Steve's eyes harden. He quickly pulls his hand away and briskly walks away. Bucky shakes off the hurt flooding through his chest and starts to chase after him and grabs Steve to stop him from going any further.

Bucky looks to make sure there are not many people around and yells “What the hell is wrong?!” at Steve. Steve turns around and glares at Bucky spitting out that he doesn't need Bucky's "pity date" As Bucky hears this his jaw drops, but he quickly regains his composure and closes it. He’s is kind of glad that Steve thought of it as a date too but is shocked that Steve thinks it's a pity date and frowns at that. “Why the hell would it be a pity date?” Bucky asks.  
“Because who would choose to go out with this?” Steve asks exasperated while he gestures to himself and looks down sadly.  
Bucky grabs Steve's chin and lifts it so Steve is looking at him, says “I would”, and softly kisses Steve on the lips. He slowly pulls away worried that Steve would sock him in the jaw for pulling a move like that only to see Steve smiling softly.

They spent the rest of that night exchanging sweet kisses and getting to know each other better.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any suggestions or edits that you would like to make feel free : ) I appreciate constructive criticism very much and am always looking to make my writing better. Although I don't appreciate people just insulting my writing so just try and know the difference.  
> [ **My Tumblr**](http://lronpatriotrox.tumblr.com)


End file.
